Hope, Faith, & Love
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Terrible Twos… in a pair would just make everything worse. Abel and Esther have been married for a year. Esther has something to tell him and it's something so shocking that it made him faint! sequel to The Last Judgement aXe


**AN:** Hello! I'm back with the sequeal to...(dan, dan, dan, dan!) Trinity Blood the Movie: The Last Judgement!!

I was thinking of making this chapter the prologue because it's so short, but maybe later. I wrote this like 11 o'clock last night, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the doc. So know you have it now!

P.S. It may take me a while with updating, so please bare with me. --"

* * *

Hope, Faith, & Love

Chapter One: A Little Bit Love

It was a cold winter's day. A year had passed since the royal wedding of the Queen of Albion. Now Queen Esther, weakly, got onto the frozen lake. Snow covered the ground and a few palace guards stood around the lake to protect them. She skated over to the center of the lake as she got used to the slippery surface. She twirled around to look at her husband as he tried to get onto the lake.

Abel Nightroad, formally now known as King Abel Nightroad (even though he let Esther do all the ruling), cautiously stepped out onto the ice. His face showed panic and fright. "Uh, Esther, dear, do you really want me to do this? Whoa…." He asked as his long legs shook. The blades on his black skates cut into the ice awkwardly. Now Abel wore a pair of warm black pants and socks. He wore a grey sweater and a black coat that was extraordinarily warm. His hands were covered in a pair of black gloves. Due to the cold air, his glasses felt extremely cold on his face.

"You'll be fine! Now, come here!" She called. As Queen, she wore a simple dress: one that was short in length and made out of silk and warm fabric. She wore thick, warm, cotton socks that went passed her knees, and white skates. Around her shoulders was a white rabbit fur cloak that stopped at the middle of her back. On her hands were warm red gloves that matched the color of her hair and dress. Her sapphire-blue eyes stood out with that outfit.

"Uh, Esther," he called as he slowly moved over to her, "I don't that that I could do this… Whoa!" He slipped and fell right on his butt.

"Abel!" She gasped as she skated over to him.

He looked up at her as he winced. "See. Maybe it would be better if stand on non-slippery ground and watch you."

She pouted. "But that would be no fun. I want to skate with you, darling. And only you." She explained with a smile.

His cheeks flushed a bit of pink. Whether it was from the cold air or from her beauty, no one knows.

She bent down and handed him her hand. "Come on, Abel. Please?" She asked.

He sighed and took it. He stood up. Still, he was wobbly. He tried to hold his balance, but found it futile. He had leaned too far back and fell backwards once again. This time he pulled Esther down with him. He landed back on the cold ice and she landed on his warm chest. She looked up into his eyes and laughed. It was a laugh of pure joy and happiness. She leaned into his chest as he chuckled along with her.

She pulled her head back. "Let's try this one more time. Shall we?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded and watched her stand up. He took her outstretched hand and stood up. This time he used her as a balance and he shakily skated back out to the center with her. "Just take it one step at a time." She told him. "It's like walking, only you glide."

After a few rounds around the lake, he gotten pretty used to the slippery feeling of the ice underneath them and the way to skate, even though he was a bit wobbly. They continued to skate with their gloved hands intertwined.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other. They only stared at the scenery, the ice, and each other. Finally, Esther spoke. She looked out at the edge of the lake where the snow gathered at the bank. "Abel… I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He simply asked as he looked down at her.

She stopped, making Abel stop as well. She looked up into his eyes. "Abel… we're going to have a baby." She told him with a smile as she placed a hand on his stomach.

He couldn't answer with words. This was his answer: eyes rolled to the back of his head and down he fell onto the ice.

"Abel!" She gasped and fell to his side. "Abel? Abel, answer me. Come on, sweetie. Wake up."

This was how Abel learned that he was father. (That goofy Abel.) He fainted upon hearing the news, only to be surprised again six months later…

Esther was in a room specially set up for her delivery. She was in labor and in great pain. Nurses rushed about getting hot water, towels, and other things for their Queen.

"Ah! Make it stop!" Esther groaned in a loud voice.

Abel stood next her confused and in complete shock. "It's going to be fine, Esther. It will all be over soon." He told her. _"I hope."_ He silently added.

She reached out and grabbed his hand as another contraction came on. She screamed as she squeezed his hand, nearly breaking every bone in his thin hand. His face went pale in pain. "This is all your fault!" She told him. "I wouldn't be in this if it weren't for you!"

He gulped.

The head nurse was stationed at Esther feet. "All right, Your Majesty. You should be able to deliver soon. Once I see the head, I'll tell you when to push."

Esther nodded as she bit lip. Her face was covered in sweat and her hair was a mess around her face and over the pillow.

"'Head?'" Abel repeated with a shocked look. Then suddenly, he felt very weak in his legs and blacked out.

"ABEL, YOU COWARD!" Esther barked at him.

"Quick!" The head nurse ordered. "Someone get him out of the room."

A nurse ran over to him and dragged him out of the room. She set him on the couch in the hallway. She got a servant to bring her a bag of ice. The servant left and returned with it.

A loud scream was heard from the room where Esther was it. The servant looked at the room worriedly and so did the nurse. She looked back at Abel. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I don't think you want to miss this." She said as another scream was heard from the room. She poured the ice over his head.

"Ah! Cold!" He gasped as he snapped up and brushed the ice off of himself. Things connected in his mind as what happed so far. He looked at the nurse who kneeled on the floor next to him. "Esther? Is she all right?"

"I don't know, Your Highness. We'll see shortly."

The door opened and the head nurse came out. She whipped her hands with a hot hand towel. She closed the door behind her.

"How is she?" He asked her as he climbed off the couch.

She looked up at him. Happiness filled her green eyes. "Tried, but well."

"The baby?"

"You may see for yourself." She told him and walked away from the doorway and joined the other nurse.

Abel slowly walked over to the door. He placed a hand on the golden colored lever and pushed down on the doorknob. He pushed open the door and took a step inside. He looked at the wide bed against the wall in front of him. Esther sat there with tons of pillows propped behind her back. Her face was stained with sweat and tears, but her face had a smile. A nurse stood on the left of her and on the right of her. Both of them held a baby.

"We had twin girls, Abel." Esther told him. "Hope," she held a hand out to her right (his left), "and Faith," she held the hand out to her left. They had spoke about names before and both of them liked those two names, but they never thought that they would be able to use both.

Abel looked at the two babies and then back at Esther. His eyes rolled back once again and once again he fainted.

Esther rolled her eyes. That was Abel all right.

"Your Majesty!" The nurse, who had brought him about before, gasped as she and the head nurse walked into the room and saw him on the floor.

This is how Hope and Faith came into the world and how their goofy father became… well…a father.


End file.
